Mirror Image
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: Satoshi helps Daisuke get over the loss of Dark, but there ends up being a twist in what had happened the previous two years... Shonen ai. Hiatus
1. Niwa

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel, or any aspect of it.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I thought that Niwa-kun would never come to me for help. I thought that he would never separate with Harada Riku-san. I also thought that he would never see the truth about me and who I really am. I was wrong.  
  
School is Sunday trough Friday, 8 am to 4 pm, with a lunch hour in the middle of the day. It was almost pointless for me to go to school, because I had already graduated from collage university at the age of 12. Before, I had a priority to attend to: watch Niwa-kun and try to find out what Dark-san is up to. That's over, and I had no reason, according to my foster father, to go to school. I think that I had a personal reason though; I cared too much for Niwa-kun now. He had saved me from death, and I owe him my life, plus, he's the only person that I could actually call a "friend". He had always been so hyper, even is stressful times, but he hadn't been too lively since Dark-san had left. That's the reason I worry.   
  
Every day I have the urge to go up to him and ask what's wrong; ask him to come to my place and just counsel him. Every day, Harada-san just gets in the way of me and my questions. But, today I will get my chance at talking to the boy. Today, I'll talk to him and ask every question that I've had pinned up inside of me for the longest time. Today, it's his 15th birthday, which marks one year since Dark-san appeared.   
  
I sat next to him before Harada-san had the chance to. "Good morning, Niwa-kun. Happy birthday! I have been wanting to ask you if I could be helpful to you in any way."  
  
"Morning, Hiwatari-kun. I've been wanting to tell you that--" he started, but Harada-san stopped him before any more of anything got out of the read-head's mouth.   
  
"Daisuke-chan! You know better than to talk to someone your mother dislikes!"  
  
That was only half true, though; Niwa Emiko-san didn't care for my family, but she cared for me because I was Niwa-kun's friend. I had a degree in the human psyce, but Harada-san doesn't really care about me, period.  
  
"Riku-san, I was talking to Hiwa-"  
  
"Nonscene, you shouldn't even wave to him!"  
  
"Hiwatari-kun was asking me something, Riku-san! I should at least answer him!"  
  
Harada-san glared at me, then slapped me -- hard. My pale skin turned slightly red where she had made contact, but my foster-father could care less about what happened to me as long as I didn't get in his way. I glared back at her with a piercing icy glared, then stood and walked away.  
  
Later, when I saw Niwa-kun ask to go to the bathroom, I asked to go as well. Harada-san couldn't stop me now. "Niwa-kun!" I shouted, as I was trying to catch up to him.  
  
"Hiwatari-kun!" he turned, half astonished that I would be brave enough to do this, even after what his girlfriend had done to me. "I guess that I've been wanting to tell you that Riku-san doesn't care much that Dark's gone. I think that she's glad, actually. But, she doen't understand, it's so hard for me to lose a part of myself because he was always there - comforting me, teasing me, talking to me- and those sorts of things…. You know how it feels to have that happen to you, although maybe not in that extreme. It was like losing a whole part of myself when that happened."  
  
"I was going to ask you about that, but Harada-san just plain doesn't understand anything!" I said, trying to nudge Niwa-kun to decide to dump the girl.  
  
"Mnnn…she's jeleous that we have a bond that she and I don't. I can't get why she hates you so. Mabybe because you do know how it's like to have another conscience inside you?" He was thinking along the same lines, until we got to the restroom.  
  
"Maybe you should confront her about it?" I suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," he was nervous and he couldn't hide is. "But, she still won't understand…."  
  
"Why not tell her, then if she doesn't get it, just…."  
  
"'Just….'?"  
  
"You know," I started to get nervous as well, "tell her that because she can't understand something that is very important to you… you should be 'just friends'…." I looked at him to see if he approved, and he smiled.  
  
"That's a real good idea, Hiwatari-kun. Thanks a lot! You're a great friend to have." He hugged me, very unexpectedly, but I hugged him back anyway. "Thanks again!" he said, letting go. He was burning red with embarrassment, but smiling all the same. "Well, Riku-san's leaving tomarrow for a trip for two weeks over the summer break. So, could I come over and we can talk…?"  
  
"As long as you're not planning on stealing any of my paintings…." 


	2. Hikari

This chapter is dedicated to the most loving friend I know... Boku enjeru-o, Ashli... Who keeps sending me pointless emails everyday, even though she knows that I can't respond to them everyday.  
  
Chapter 2: Hikari  
  
Friday, the last day of the school year, and the day Harada-san leaves for two weeks. What bliss filled me the second the last bell rang to dismiss the students until the next year began. The twins left right away, anxious to go on thier vacation, so they left Daisuke up to what-ever he wanted to do. Daisuke and I left after thanking our teachers for the past year, then started to walk toward my single- bedroom apartment. Daisuke called his family to check up on them, and to tell them that we had gotten to my apatment in one peice.  
  
"Really? You're leaving for two monthes? All right... so you'll be back by the end of June? Okay, sure I'll stay at Hiwatari-kun's . Bye!" The red-head hung up the phone, even more excieted than I had seen him this week. He walked to the single bed in the middle of my room, and sat down next to me. "You heard, right?" I nodded, trying to keep my emotions in check. "You want to start now?"  
  
"Start...?" I asked, forget for a second what he had come over for.  
  
"Talking...?" he prompted.  
  
"Oh... sure," I responded, then looked at him. "Did Harada-san say anything about what we talked about?"  
  
"Well, she... she said that I'm not alone because she's there.... She also said that I shouldn't depend on others for support , and that she'll try to help me get over everything as soon as she gets back," he paused. "But I told her that if she really wanted to help me, then she wouldn't be leaving me to myself for that long. All she did was get mad at me, and walked away..... I still don't think that she would understand as well as you do, Hiwatari-kun....." Such innocence in those eyes, as he looked up at me as he finished. If he weren't here, I don't know what I would have done with myself... if he hadn't been there that day, or if he hadn't cared about me so.... I don't think that I would even be alive if it weren't for him, and I'm very greatful of him, and his kindness and caring. "Hiwatari-kun...? Are you okay?? HIwatari-kun!"  
  
When I finally woke up, it was pitch-black outside, and Niwa-kun was sitting on the bed next to my lying form, with a concerned look on his face. My glasses had been taken off, and set on the dresser next to the bed. "Hiwatari-kun," he wispered, seeing that I was finally conscience. "Are you all right?" I nodded, not knowing how I should respond now that he was so close, and so very concered over my well-being. I opened my moulth a couple times, until I finally found something to say.  
  
"Niwa-kun... why am I lying on my bed? What happened?"  
  
"You were listening to me, but then you blanked out, and fell backwards onto the middle of the bed," he swallowed, not knowing exactly what to say. "You feel warm... maybe you have a cold?"  
  
I groaned. I knew that I had low blood preassure, but when I let it get the better of me, I often passed out, and now, to Niwa-kun, it looked like I was sick.... "Daisuke, I don't have a cold, it's just my low blodd preassure.... So-" I looked up at him, and saw that he was embaraced by what I had said. "What did I do?" I asked, not realizing what I had said wrong.  
  
"Well, you just called me... 'Daisuke'... and you and I know that we're not family... and we've only known each other for a couple years..... So, I'm kinda confused." He turned away, blushing heavily.  
  
"Daisuke," I said, reasurring myself, tasting the way it sounded on mt lips, now that I've acctually said it, not by mistake. "Daisuke, I don't know why, but I've always been jelous that you have been with Harada-san. You have always been very kind to me... you have even saved my life, and I feel I owe everything of myself to you. I want you to take me and do with me as you will, Daisuke." I paused, winding up my courage, "Daisuke... I... I love you with all that I am...." A silence passed between us, as we both sat there, our backs turned to each other, slowly, I turned around, and saw that Daisuke had already turned to face me, his face as red as his hair. Tears slowly spilled down his cheeks as he wispered my name; my first name... with no suffixes either, the same way I had said his name a short while ago. He flung his arms around my wwaist unexpectedly, and cried until both of us fell asleep, him ontop of me, clinging to my torso.  
  
Thanks for waiting so long for an update!! Don't worry! I'll update everything else soon too!! It's just that I have this fic already finished, and one of my dearest friends has agreed to write a sequel to already for me, as soon as I'm done with it.  
Thank you eveyone!  
PS. I finally got the SMILE CD, by L'ArcEnCiel!! Yea!! Yukki-chan rocks!! I'll someone a very nice surprise if they send sexy pics of Hyde, Yukihiro, or Tetsu from L'ArcEnCiel!!! Send them to I love email!! Even though I can't respond everyday!  
Angel Raye Kamura 


	3. Light

Mirror Image  
  
Chapter 3:  
Light By Angelis Raye Kamura  
  
When I heard the alarm go off, I tried to reach for it, but then my mind finally caught up to me and realized that Daisuke was still on top of me. After I realized that, I found that he was under the bed sheets with me and when I managed to lift them, I saw that the only thing both of us were wearing was our boxers. I imeaditly flushed, then tried to get the red-head to wake up.  
  
"Daisuke, it's time to get up! Daisuke!" I yelled as my last resort, after nudging him a couple times.  
  
"Ne, Satoshi...? What is it?" the boy yawned, then sat up next to me.  
  
"I needed to turn the alarm off, but as you can see, it turned off by itself." I smiled, trying to get closer to the boy again, because of the colder surrondings.. "Daijoubu?" I asked him, as I itertwined myself in him.  
  
"Of course not, Satoshi-chan," He cracked a grin. "It took me about 15 minutes to get you out of your uniform. I never knew that your skin was so soft.... You're very nice to me Satoshi-chan. Arigato." As soon as I had been done with getting comfterable, his lips touched mine, and I felt a certain peace within myself at last.  
  
"Daisuke? Why do you call me that? I don't understand why you don't just call me by my name," I asked as he started to get out of the single bed. "plus, I just got comfterable. Why do you ahve to get up?" I paused for a minute. "And why did you take off my clothes anyway?" I got out of the bed myself, and followed him and saw that he was going down stairs.  
  
"Eh, Satoshi-chan? You can call me Dai-chan. That's what my family calls me and... what Dark used to call me." He stopped for a moment, and a single tear fell.  
  
"Daisuke!" I rushed to him, and held him in my arms, trying to calm him. He apparently was wanting the same comfort that Dark had given him very much. Once I started to caress him, he was at ease, and stopped crying. "Tell me... what's wrong? Why don't you respond to Harada-san the same was as you do with me?" I questioned him, desperatly wanting to help him in any way that I could.  
  
"Satoshi-chan..." he looked up at me. "I respond to you differently because you're a guy... and Harada-san isn't, I guess."  
  
"Dai-chan," I tried out the new name, and I thought that it sounded good enough to call him that from now on. "Dai-chan, why do you respond to a guy, not a girl?"  
  
"Dark was a man, and treated me with just a much respect as you do, and you're about the same height as Dark, and you have a deeper voice like him too." He shrugged, and something shone in his eyes that I had never seen before. It felt odd, being compared to Dark in that way, but as long as Daisuke was happy, it didn't matter.  
  
"Dai-chan, I'll always try to be here for you. I'll do what ever it taked to keep you happy. I'll love you forever Daisuke... forever."  
  
After summer break, it was time to get ready for school. Daisuke told me his parents were willing to adopt and let me live with them after hearing what happened over the break. I was happy that at least someone in the world besides Daisuke cared about me. I was now considered as a part of their family, even though, by blood I wasn't. Another thing was that Daisuke's parents didn't mind that he and I shared the same room as him. I was surprised by what they were doing for me considered who I was. Harada-san found out soon enough about the different circumstances and was very furious about that subject matter.  
  
"Niwa-kun!! How could you?!" She yelled. I cringed, while sitting next to Daisuke as the girl yelled at him from about a yard away.  
  
"Harada-san, I told you why I wanted to break up with you, and I know that you understood what I had said-"  
  
"But you just had to go off with a GUY! That's insane! I bet your parents absolutly hate that kind of thing!"  
  
"Daijoubu. Can I speak?" Harada-san nodded, frustrated but consiteratly. "Dai-chan's," Harada cringed, "only with leaving you because you never cared about the absence of Dark-san, but tied to make Daisuke never think about him again. Doing so, you made him feel like that part of him was insignifigant, and unworthy of your attention."  
  
"Oh, and I'm betting that you do!" She added sarcastically.  
  
"I do care about Daisuke's well-being very much. Daisuke has also saved my life, and I owe my life to him, through and through. I know what it's like to have someone close to you, then diappear to never return to you again. And by the way you act, you obviously have not had such an experiance, and fail to relate on those matters." I paused to let it all sink in. "I am now a part of the Niwa family, and I beleive that you have no say in that what-so-ever."  
  
She turned, glared at me, then strutted off, and as she did other girls surrounded her, asking about what had happened, hoping to hear all the gossip. As Daisuke wraped his arms around me as we sat on the bench, I saw some of the girls glance over and make some odd coment about it.  
  
"Satoshi..." Daisuke wispered, as he started running his fingers through my hair. "Your hair is so soft; it's a pitty it's so short."  
  
I audomatically flushed as he did so, not expecting such a comment. But, then I thought about it, and it did make sence: the girls would consider me "too femine to ask out", or things alike that and therefore, give up on me. Why not? If Daisuke's asking, why deny him of something that I really do not care about? "Alright... I thought I was due for a hair cut since I hadn't all summer, but I won't after your notification. That's all right?"  
  
He nodded rapidly, and a rather large grin spread across his face.  
  
After a surprise party for my birthday (Daisuke probably told them), we headed up to the room we shared to get some rest.  
  
"Dark..." Came a voice that I recognised. "Dark..." it called again. I opened my eyes, looking directly into Daisuke's ruby eyes.  
  
"Daisuke!" I jumped. He smiled as he started to stroke my hair. Why did Daisuke call me Dark? I looked into the mirror across the room. "Na...ni...?"  
  
I shot up in the middle of the bed, gasping for breath. I looked at the red-head next to me, and let out a long breath. I moved closer to the boy, trying to forget that odd dream. I almost feel asleep, but my consious woke me again and I didn't do anything the rest of the night, but watch Daisuke breath in and out, until the alarm clock went off. His eyes closed tighter, and tried to snuggle into the bed more, trying to deny that it was morning. Slowly, he let them open, admitting defeat by the alarm. When his eyes opened, he was looking directly into mine, then he smiled.  
  
"Ohyo, Daisuke," I smile back, leaning forward to give him a kiss--  
  
"Daisuek! Daisuke!!" Emiko rushed in, exclaiming. "Daisuke! Someone's stolen all of Dark's stolen things! It's gone! It's ALL GONE!!" The boy panicked as his mother left the room and started to rush around getting ready for school silently; very uncharacteristic of him.  
  
"Dai-chan?" I asked, confused about what was going on. "What's wrong?"  
  
He turned to me, and I saw tears shining in his eyes, ready to spill over.  
  
Tsuzukeru ni Imasu...  
  
If you don't know, Arigato means "thank you" and "Daijoubu" means "Does it matter" or "is it all right?" or even "Excuse me". I'm trying to use as much Japanese as possible so that I gradually learn the language. I hope that you liked it. There are only 3 more chapters left... yes, I write everything out before I type it, because I know that people get themselves stuck in hole, just writing on the fly.  
  
Koibito, I hope you like this story so far. I got it confused for a second with my other fic, Devil and Angel, and thought I was going to have to write in a yaoi scene... but nope! Didn't have to! I need to get used to writting and drawing them though, because of my story on Xanga..... I want to dedicate this to you as well, because of your kind favour to me by dedicating that whole story to me... That was so cute.... My mom and Step-dad are out for "Date-night" tonight, so I get to TYPE!!! Yeaa! I couldn't believe how long it took me though....  
  
I'll have the next chapter up soon! Or maybe it's already poted... I dunno. I might be able to type Sunday, because of my mom has to work, and Jim's going camping.... Depends, because it's fall break here in Scottsdale, AZ! It's still too damn hot here!!!!!! 


	4. Dark

Mirror Image  
  
Chapter 4:  
Dark By Angelis Raye Kamura  
  
"Well, why don't we think of who would be good enough to steal them, and think of who would want to steal them." I suggested after everyone met in the living room. "That's a start at least..."  
  
"You two should go to school before you're late," Emiko said, as she walked into the kitchen. "We can start looking when you two get home. Bye!"  
  
The way to school was usually a time when Daisuke and I talk about personal things, but today it was like he had forgoten how to talk.  
  
"Dai-chan, are you all right?" I asked, then looked into his eyes when I didn't get an answer. There were tears streaming down his cheaks. "Daisuke!" I ran in front of him, dropped my bag, then forced him to stop walking, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Daisuke! Why are you crying? We'll find them, I promise! I promise Daisuke, I really do!" I wrapped my arms around him, and felt tears start to form in my own eyes. "I don't want you to be sad... I want you to be happy, Daisuke! I can't stand seeing you cry... I'm here for you. That will never change, as long as I live."  
  
"Dark..." Daisuke wispered. "I lovee you Dark...."  
  
I realized at that point the boy had only been so sad because he had loved Dark, and Dark alone. That was why he had aways compared me with Dark... why hadn't I seen that?! I didn't see it because I was too busy trying to get him to love me, and therefore missed what had been so improtant to him. But just as was about to call myself a failour, a thought sprang into my head. 'What if I could become Dark...?' I would certainly have Daisuke's love, and of courseit would be what Daisuke wanted as well.  
  
'Dark, where you ever you are, heed my wish...' I thought as I looked up into the heavens. "Daisuke... is Dark the only one for you? Is he the only one that will make you happy? Is he really the only one for you?" I felt hot tears run down my cheaks as I wished with all my heart that a miricale would happen; a miric ale that would restore Daisuke's happiness and make him truly happy. I felt my heart burn slightly, but that waas all I felt. "I love you, Daisuke. I want to protect you."  
  
"Dark," he wispered again as he wrapped his arms around me. "Why are you asking me this? You already protect me,but then you diappeared because of Riku... I'm sorry, I really am sorry!" He started to cry harder. "You're the only one who protected me so much and loved me so completely with all of your heart at the same time. I would never have you any other way." He burried his face in my shirt and cried even harder. Over his sobs, I heard shouting around us.  
  
"Hey, you! Aren't you that thief?!"  
  
I was confused, neither Daisuke or I stole anything...  
  
"Yeah, they said you was gone!"  
  
"I guess the reporters lied, Rick!"  
  
I saw the shop keepers around us walk in closer with bats, pans, and other... things that could be used as make-shift wepons in therir hands. 'This doesn't make any sence! Why are these towns-folk actng like this?! And accusing me of beinga criminal!  
  
"Isn't that theif's name Dark, or something like that?"  
  
The answer hit me in head like a cold wind at 200 KPH.  
  
"Yeah! That's right! It is!"  
  
"So... Dark! Step away from the boy abd run, or we'll beat'cha senceless and turn you into police!"  
  
'I-I'm Dark...!' I realized, noticing the change of my body at last. "Wiz!!!" I yelled, almost as if it were instinct. I felt the fround fall from our feet as we soared towards the Niwa house, and clinged onto Daisuke even hard, whose faint sobes could still be heard.  
  
When we landed, I backed up to look at the red head. "Daiuske," I started, but he cut me off.  
  
"Dark, I know you're only a dream... all this is a dream, so why don't we make the most out of this?" He smiled, but a smile of temprary happiness.  
  
Tsuzukeru ni Imasu...  
  
How do you like it so far? My email's down, so please don't email me until I can get a new one.... I guess that I got this chapter up as well.... I know I should have each chapter longer, but I really don't hink about those things until I actually start typing.... So, yeah. Only two more chapters left... should I Combine the tow into one? I really don't think I should, because now that I'm up, there's no stoping me! I'm gunna type another chapter! Hahah! 


	5. Chapter 5

Mirror Image

By Angelis-Sensei

AN: I know, I said that I would type it write away, and this is one of the MANY times that I have tried to finish this fic, and might as well finish this one with one more chapter, and get it over with. I'm tired of people bugging me to finish it all the time.

Chapter 5:

I wondered what I should do. Here was Daisuke in my arms, thinking that I was Dark! I appeared to look like Dark too, apparently. Letting out a long sigh, I looked back at the redhead. "Daisuke... I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that I'm not --"

Emiko interupted me, with her cheerful banter, and took me to the side. "I need to talk to Dark about something, all right, Dai-chan? We'll be right back!" She lead me into a room in the middle of the house, far from Daisuke's room. "Satoshi, I need to tell you somethings... well, about everything, I guess."

Nodding, I let her continue, forcing back the urge to say a nasty comment back to her.

"The deal is that there was a prophesy that the Hikari and Niwa clans would one day become one, and resolve their conflict. The story that I was told by my grandfather was that the last Hikari would become a part of the Niwa line when the last of the Niwa fell in love with him. The story is told in two different manners. One is the way that the Niwa passed down, and the other is the one that the Hikari passed down.

"The Niwa version is apparently the true one," she continued, looking at me. "Let me explain the Hikari part first...

"It is told... that the last of the Hikari line was prophesied to fall in love with the last of the Niwa line. When the Hikari became upset that his former 'angel' within him was gone for good, he felt that if Niwa were to replace him, then he would be truly complete. So, the elder Hikari at the time, upon hearing this, cast a spell on both Krad and the Niwa he came across. The spell that he cast would make sure that the prophesy would come true. It intertwined Krad's DNA into the depths of the Niwa blood line, therefore, making it possible for the last of the Niwa line to become Krad for the last of the Hikari.

"However, the Niwa tale tells of mostly the same story, except that the Niwa placed the spell on the Hikari and Dark. That would have made it possible for the last of the Niwa clan to be at peace with himself as it would have done the same for the Hikari in the other version of the tale.

"Well," she took a deep breath, and decided to get a glass of water, and gulped it down, and massagged her throat for a minute. "Which do you think is true? I would think it is the second, due to your state as of now, Satoshi."

I nodded, thinking through both stories. "Couldn't both of them be true? Just that the Niwa took out the part of falling under a Hikari spell, and the Hikari leaving out the part about the Niwa putting him under a spell? It ruin some of the line's feeling of pride over the other side that they were apposing. I never heard the story because of my upbringing... So, I know nothing about any of this."

"Ah! You might be correct! Well, that would explain why things happen they way they did... but... Satoshi."

I looked at her, questioningly. "Yeah?"

"Does that mean that you miss... Krad? And you find that if Daisuke was to become a part of him that you would feel... completed?"

At that, I felt a nerve being struck, and turned my head sharply away. What what this woman thinking! Me... love KRAD, of all people! Nonscence!

But, looking into my own thoughts, then into her eyes, I realized something I never wanted to admit.

AN: HAHAHH! I have changed the way that it was going to turn out! Now I, myself am interested in going on with this story. And I know that this is, again, short, but I am best at breaking things up into short batches, so I can get more out of it, I feel. That way when I'm brain dead, I can just finish what I last typed, and put an ending on it, then an author's note. So, yeah.

I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY NOW that I put another chapter up of this.

Please Review and tell me your opinion on the twist of the plot line YET AGAIN! Thank you, in advanced.

(And I promise not to wait 10 monthes before typing the next chapter.)


End file.
